Fluid devices of many types are well known. Particularly, fluid dispensers and delivery devices useful for the delivery of liquid compositions, more specifically condiments are known to take a variety of forms. These include for example narrow necked bottles or flasks wherein the condiment is dispensed by tilting or over turning said flask and allowing the contents to pour out; flexible bottles or flasks which include a flow directing cap or tip, particularly a nozzle cap wherein compression of the bottle forces the delivery of its contents through said nozzle, as well as open-mouth bottles and jars which may be provided with a liquid dispensing means as complex as a pump, or as simple as a spoon.
Notwithstanding the present variety of such dispensing arrangements, there is still a need in the art for further improvements to liquid delivery devices especially as may be used in condiment dispensers. Further, there is a concurrent need in the art for improved processes for the delivery of liquids, particularly condiments.